For internet and mobile users acquiring detailed information on specific locations within structures or buildings is valuable when they need knowledge such for various reasons. Currently digital maps and other location based display systems present information at the entire structure or building level, more detailed information within a structure or a building are only available if onsite device systems, such as iBeacon, Wifi and Blue tooth configured with a local or remote server, are installed on each interior location within a structure or a building.
Such approaches demand enormous financial costs, heavy skilled labor work, complex implementation procedures; further it is impossible to implement such systems to map out so many buildings in a city, not to say many countries in the world, especially for those developing regions and countries.
The present invention is to utilize information collected and submitted to a database by occupants of structures and buildings, authorized parties or data transferred from other databases via networks, and based on information available (either complete or incomplete) in the database, dynamically build up online maps with information of interior locations within structures and buildings, and with plurality of predetermined formats (e.g., graphic layouts, charts or matrix, digital maps, virtual images, photos and images of structures and buildings in plurality of views). And users are able to directly select and retrieve information related to specific interior location to retrieve more information; further users of mobile devices installed with mobile application of the system are able to receive interior locations' information when they are physically within a range or inside of a structure or building.